Icarus, Puppet Master of the Dead
Intro Icarus was born into the illustrious house of Caelthelonien in the Elven Kingdoms as Oriana Reginata Caelthelonien, the 13th daughter of Rahvin Caelthelonien, Sun Speaker of the Elves. A prodigy of magic at a young age, Oriana was sent to the finest schools of wizardry gold could buy. Little did anyone suspect that she would go down the path of the dark arts and rise to be a necromancer who seeks knowledge and power beyond mortal reach. Once the news of her dark arts reached the councils of the elven kingdom, Oriana was quickly banished and stripped of her name, land, and titles. It was then that Oriana renamed herself to Icarus. Quick-witted and sharp-tongued, Icarus will do anything to survive and sacrifice everything for magic. Currently resides in the Underdark in Araj or in Gauntlegrym. Description Appearance Fair-skinned with dark hair and dark blue eyes, Icarus stands five feet and seven inches tall, with a willowy frame. Practical in nature, Icarus wears no trinkets, save for gold ornate ears to replace her recently chopped off ears. She prefers white shirts and breeches whilst adventuring, under a red and gold cloak that announces her allegiances to her faction--The Lord's Alliance. Personality Suspicious, calculating, and pragmatic to a fault are Icarus' major personality traits. She prizes knowledge and understanding above all, but has been known to throw fits of temper tantrums when provoked. Head-strong, single-minded and sharp-tongued, making friends is not Icarus' strong suite. Despite her social awkwardness and general stubbornness, Icarus can yield to circumstances when she needs to, to get what she wants--she is not above lying, stealing, or cheating. Lastly, Icarus is extremely squeamish when it comes to physical contact and cannot stand prolonged displays of emotion or affection. Biography Early life Born to the Elven Kingdoms, Icarus was born Oriana Reginata, Lady of the Dawn, from the House of Caelthelonien. She spent most of her life indoors as a child, being of a sickly constitution. She was not expected to live past her first name day when she was born, and would contract diseases she came in the slightest contact to. Once old enough to be taught, Icarus showed a voracious appetite for knowledge and a knack for magic. When she was old enough to send off on her own, her father sent her to the finest schools of Wizardry. Her studies were mysteriously cut short after a few decades, and Icarus came home to practice magic there. It was then that the rumors began to rise and grow, until the family could no longer ignore it. Rahvin confronted his daughter, knowing the penalty for practicing the dark arts within the realm of the Elven Kingdom. Icarus refused to deny her practice of magic and was taken to the Elven Council where her fate was to be decided. Icarus plead guilty. The Elven Council decided to sentence her to banishment--never to set foot back in the Elven Kingdoms, or she would be killed onsight. It was then that she shed her name and picked up the name 'Icarus'--from an old tale of a man who flew too close to the sun. Icarus swore vengeance on the Elven Kingdoms that banished her, swearing to rain down fire and brimstone upon them. Life as an Adventurer Since her banishment, Icarus traveled to the city of Phlan, where she found herself living in the small, drafty attic of Madam Freona's Tea Kettle, where she met a rag-tag group of adventurers. Kohr, a tiefling rogue, Ref, a draconic sorcerer, Nefarian Blackclaw, a dragonborn paladin, and Ronson, a gnomish sorc. Later on, they were joined by Yarelvi Aristopheles, the tielfing bard, Temman Dander, the halfling monk, and Pan, the human cleric. Since then, the group has banded together and has been called 'The Greasy Snitches' by the inhabitants of the surrounding area. They've been known to ally themselves with a certain Black Fist simply called 'Paul the Blackfist.' Adventuring seemed to be easy way to get survive back then, but it all changed when the Maimed Virulence, Vorgansharax, took over Phlan. The dragon's tyranny threw Phlan in an uproar, and together with the Welcomers, the Greasy Snitches coordinated the rescuing of the refugees. It was not enough, though. The dragon had to be put down to save Phlan. Against all odds, the new band of adventurers braved into the Valjevo Castle to reclaim the Cinnabar Throne. With the help of other adventurers, Phlan was reclaimed, and Icarus along with the rest of the Greasy Snitches were hailed Heroes of Phlan. Shortly after adventuring with the group, Icarus joined the Lord's Alliance in hopes of rising in their ranks to fulfill her sweet dreams of vengeance. Since then, the Lord's Alliance sent her down to the Underdark to join her fellow Lord's Alliance member, Avalon Arondight, in fighting rampaging demon lord. They, along with paladins Xyonn Claymore, Nefarian Blackclaw, Raven Blackwall, and Bartholomew Winslow the Barbarian, banished the demon lords back to the abyss and were hailed as Heroes of the Iron Tabernacle in Gauntlegrym, by King Breunnor himself. Since then, Icarus has been traveling allover Faerun, partly seeking knowledge and partly under the command of the Lord's Alliance. It was during this time that Icarus apprenticed herself to a drow archmage--Vizeran DeVir who lived in Araj. Since then, Icarus has lived in the Underdark, only leaving it when the Lords' Alliance summons her. During this time, Icarus took four apprentices under her wing-- Kael, a high elf sorcerer of the House of Inverse, Lyra Evermoore, Tempest and Zacharius--both budding necromancers. Icarus has recently been seen adventuring with a new rag-tag bunch of adventurers who seem adamant that they've been into a far-off land no one has ever heard of--Barovia. 'Led' by Captain Kaeden Vance, the group consists of a half-elf bard, Tobias Dryadson , Caspian, a fighter, Merrick the Cleric of Helm, a half-orc named Khorgol, a dragonborn warlock named Gorash, and a firbolg named Bael. It was during this time that Icarus became infamous for 'friendly fire'--damaging colleagues who couldn't move out of her way fast enough. Recently, an artifact has found its way to Icarus, causing her to believe that her goals of raining fire and brimstone to her home is now beneath her. The Tome of the Stilled tongue-- an artifact of the lich-king Vecna, has found its way into Icarus' hands, and now Icarus believes she is called for lichdom. She's heard of an ancient lich who created for himself a Tomb of Horrors, and Icarus is now on the hunt to put down this lich. Currently, Icarus is working with other necromancers, namely Vasharyx, Tempest, and a number of other adventurers to overthrow Szass Tam and build a New Thay. Recently, Icarus has been installed as a minor leader of Mulmaster, after defeating the Aspect of Kyuss--twice, in a recently discovered Netherese facility in the Glacier of the White Wyrm. She has also been inducted into the Thayan forces, as a hero of Zulkir Szass Tam. She now currently resides temporarily in the Tower of the Cloaks in Mulmaster, overseeing the study of the Netherese facility by the Thayans, and part of the forces that is currently rebuilding Mulmaster. First Kiss of Death Icarus' first dalliance with death was during the taking of Phlan, where a half-orc slit her throat in the middle of battle. It was Aya Glenmiir of Phlan who resurrected her. Relationships and Affiliations Kohr One of Icarus' oldest comrades, from the beginning of her days as an adventurer in Phlan. While the Snitches went their own ways after Phlan and the Underdark, Icarus and Kohr remained mostly in contact, if only because they saw each other in battle so often that it seemed as though they never parted. Nefarian Blackclaw Amidst the heat of war in Maerimydra, tensions running high and hope running low, Icarus and Nefarian consummated their 'affections' for each other, in belief that they would not survive. Awkwardly enough, they survived the war, and have never spoken to each other again. Kael Inverse, Tempest, Lyra Evermoore, Zacharias Icarus' apprentices. Tempest and Zacharias are necromancers, whilst Kael is a wild sorcerer and Lyra is a warlock. Khorgol After surviving the Tomb of Horrors with the half-orc barbarian, Khorgol and Icarus got matching tattoos. After the demon lords were banished from the Underdark, Khorgol had asked to be severed from Gruumsh, and Icarus had acquiesced, thinking that the spell would just simply fail. The spell succeeded, but in turn, Icarus lost the ability to cast the spell 'Wish.' Vizeran DeVir In the Underdark, Vizeran DeVir offered Icarus an apprenticeship under him, which she promptly accepted. Grateful for his guidance, and being a devoted student to her master, Icarus sometimes takes his House name for her own. Greasy Snitches Icarus' original adventuring party. Icarus still visits Yarelvi, Ronson, Pan, and Lucas in Phlan whenever she's in town. She's cut off connections from Nefarian. She occasionally goes on quests with Kohr, and refuses to speak to Temman Dander. Stormbringers Fought alongside the Stormbringers in Beliard. Heartbreakers Restored Hekaton on his throne with the Heartbreakers (Vance, Tobias, Caspian, Gorash, Merrick and Bael). Tried to serve Annam during this time. Character Information Current Tier: 4 Magic Items * Tome of the Stilled Tongue * Robes of the Archmagi * Robe of Scintillating Colours * Opal of the Ild Rune * Ring of Resistance from Fire * Piwafi Cloak * Mirrors to the Past * Wand of The War Mage +3 * Wand of The War Mage +1 * Wand of Fireballs * Wand of Magic Detection * Goblin Renderer * Frostbrand Scimitar * Cloak of Arachnida * Staff of Power * Staff of Charming * Staff of Frost * Staff of Insect Swarming * Bracers of Defense * Amulet of the Planes * Night Callers (9) * Apparatus of Kwalish * Headband of Intellect * Tome of Clear Thought * The Eye of Xxiphu * Necklace of Fireballs Feats * Keen Mind * Observant Class Abilities * Necromancy Savant * Grim Harvest * Undead Thralls * Inured to Undeath * Command Undead Quotes and Moments *''"Fireball."'' *''"I raise my holy symbol!"'' Icarus, raising her middle finger. *''"You idiot!"'' -Icarus on everyone else. *''"That's not how magic works!"'' - Icarus, most of the time. *''"Ew, mudblood,"'' - Icarus, on half-elves. *''"Let me write you a letter of recommendation to my school of magic."'' *''"Dear Lord's Alliance...."'' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters